powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet - Faeora Lurdehei
'Faeora Lurdehei' Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Heilione Introduction Her Royal Highness Faeora Lurdehei is the first child and daughter of the King of Heilione. Powerful with the Light, and a trained Paladin in combat, holiness, and spiritual skills. General Information Personality Ever since she was young, Faeora has been someone that helps everyone she can- in most cases her body moves to help before she’s thought it through, and her desire to help can cause problems, and can be seen as an annoyance or nuisance. Many times, her rather dramatic impulse to help has put herself and others into a danger her uncle needed to rescue her from. Although her naivety and careless haste can get the better of her at times, her unshakable willingness to help everyone, show goodwill and goodness to everyone, and her natural ability to be a beacon of hope, has developed into a powerful connection to “The Light”, allowing her to pull great power from it. Her pure desire to help developed into her becoming a princess that fights on the battlefield. She’s unable to sit in the castle and let her soldiers fight for her, even if commanded by her parents and uncle. Over time, she’s become a fierce paladin, using the Light, in tandem with holy and spiritual powers and forces, to stand as a force to be reckoned with on any battlefield. She has come to enjoy being on the battlefield. It seems being at the heart of the danger puts her at ease, as she’s able to react to threats directly. Her warrior’s heart is only tempered by the elegance and delicacy grown into her through her princessly duties and lessons. Her uncle believes she has another power within her, but has yet to find any conclusive proof of this mysterious power. Primary Stats Secondary Stats Background [ TBW ] Notable Equipment Heilibur, the Sword of the Light Heilibur is a legendary sword from the folklore of Heilione, said to be the weapon which the first king of Heilione used to defeat his enemies, and found the kingdom thousands of years ago. Faeora currently wields this sword, after she found it in an old vault when on an "adventure" with her friends and uncle. They claim a bright light shone from in the forest, and then she instinctively knew where to find this long-lost stash of treasures. Buried deep in the forests of Heilione, the vault of treasures within dated back to as old as three thousand years ago.There, held by a statue of a goddess, whose name has been lost to history, was Heilibur. They all tried to remove it from the grasp of the stature, but only Faeora could. Heilibur reacts to the Light. The stronger one is with the Light, the more of Heilibur’s power can be unleashed. It’s a brilliant force to wield, lending great power to those who hold even the slightest connection to the Light. Skills 'The Light' Faeora has a deep connection with in the Light. The Light is a ‘power’ that comes from the goodness, benevolence, virtue, goodwill, and hope of all living things. The more goodness, benevolence, virtue, goodwill, and hope one expresses and gives to others, the more power they can draw from the Light. From a young age, Faeora has cultivated a potent, great power with the Light through her behaviour, beliefs, and actions. A power that is possibly the strongest in regards to the Light. Furthermore, her already powerful connection to the Light is augmented further by using Heilibur, the Sword of the Light. 'Combat Skill' While initially against the wishes of her parents and uncle, Faeora's stubbornness eventually lent itself to having her uncle, and others, train her in martial skill, combat, and swordplay. For the last few years she has been cultivating these skills on the battlefield, and under the tutelage of some of the best in the kingdom. 'Holy' Faeora has been training in the arts of holiness, the arts of the priests and priestesses. Holy power, forces, and phenomenon. The “nature of gods, filtered through the hands of man”. Faeora has been practicing with holiness for a few years now, in order to help others further, to heal others, and to work alongside her power with the Light. She wields such powers not only as a force for aid, but as a weapon on the battlefield. 'Spiritual' Spiritual power, forces, and phenomenon is not something Faeora went out to learn, but is something she developed alongside her training in the arts of holiness. Such skills deal with she souls of the living, the spirits of the land, communing with ghosts, and more. While such skills are just a side product of training for priests and priestesses that rarely go that far or that deep, Faeora figured she could expand on them in her own time, and has. She has become as proficient in such skills as she is with holiness. Techniques [ TBW ] Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Holokami Category:Character Sheet Category:Character Sheet